


Meet the Boyfriend

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Wednesday, March 18: body, helmet, material
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Meet the Boyfriend

Brett ripped his helmet off and stormed over to Stiles, who managed to make an impossible shot winning the game. Brett growled as he struggled to keep his wolf in check. “No powers” is what he managed to snarl out.

Stiles squeaked as Brett lifted him by his shirt. The material ripping as his feet left the turf. “Brett. Come on, buddy.” Stiles tried to calm the werewolf.

From the woods, a loud howl alerted them. Then the two shifted bodies collided, and remarkably Stiles managed to land on his feet. “Meet my boyfriend, Alpha Derek Hale.”

“Fuck!” Brett cursed.


End file.
